Rising Hope
by rancorlover
Summary: Three people are taken from Earth, and are sent to Skyrim and are found to be Dovahkiin, and ralley people to overthrow both movements to establish a new government. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elderscrolls etc. Credit to Bethesda for use of Skyrim. All other pop culture reference are also not mine. Co Credit to mary.stucki12 and Nagi2Magi for writing and helping inspire ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Whoever thinks of stopping the uprising before it achieves its goals, I will give him ten bullets in the chest."

There were once 12 species in the world of Tamriel. The Nord, the Bretons, the Imperials, the Redguards, the Orcs, the High Elves, the Dark Elves, the Wood Elves, the Snow Elves; now known as the Falmer, the Khajiit, the Argonians, and the Dwarves lived together in a world of harmony and peace.

The three legendary Dragonborns, or Dovahkiin, kept the lands in Tamriel united, and the ever present threat of Dragons at bay, and drove them into a virtual extinction.

Once the Dovahkiin passed on, the lands were once again in danger. The Snow Elves moved into the caves, and became feral beings after being tortured by the Dwarves, and the Dwarves disappeared from the face of all Tamriel. But it wasn't for many, many moons, after the Empire came in, a resistance under the hand of the dreaded Ulfric Stormcloak to overthrow the Empire spawned, and the dastardly dragon Alduin returned to take vengeance on the people, and seek out the Dovahkiin.

The Dwarves, with their advanced technology, stumbled on a way to travel to a different world, finding the world, known as Earth. There, they thrived, populating the planet. The polytheistic ways slowly became a monotheistic society, forgetting their origins. The children spread out, and were found all over the Earth, and called themselves "humans." Three of these beings, in the year 2015, were hit with a strike of purple lighting, and were sent to Tamriel, to fulfill their destiny, and bring balance to the lands.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter One: Calm~

Aaron's Point of View:

I hate waiting to be picked up from school. My sister takes too long, and she almost always has a friend with her. It is always so awkward being in a car with them. They have their inside jokes, and always laugh about things that aren't even funny.

When she finally arrived, she had Markus with her. He was dressed in an anime cosplay, and wielding a katana. My sister, Elizabeth, was getting me after her shift at the party store in town. It was late September, so Halloween was just around the corner. She was in the process of tearing off the glued-on elf ears while I was squeezing myself into the cramped back seat.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Pretty good. We started playing "Aligator Alley" in band class. I feel bad for the bassoon and bass clarinet this semester."

"I hated it when I played that…as a bass clarinet that is. Sorry, Markus, I know you hate it when I go on so about my band glory days."

"Meh. It's fine. I just want to get home and buy my ticket for the Anime Convention next year."

"I hear you, I hear you."

As we were pulling out to leave (I had stayed after to finish a paper for one of my classes), Markus yelled, "CAT!"

Next there was a thud. My cat-loving sister had just hit a feline with her VUE.

"Crap!" I moaned.

My sister was in hysterics when we all stepped out of the car. My sister had her briefcase on her shoulder, and took out a mini first aid kit to see if she had anything, in case there was even a slim chance it was still alive.

Markus touched my sister's shoulder.

"Bess, it's dead."

"It looks like Darth Vader at home," my sister cried.

"Sis, look on the bright side. Darth Vader isn't suffering anymore."

"I KILLED MY CAT IN THE HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT!"

"Aaron, stop. That's not Darth Vader."

"Elizabeth, 'Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life'".

"Dude, did you seriously just quote THE LORD OF THE RINGS?" Markus asked, obviously surprised at my wit.

"Hey, I'm a fan. What's wrong with that?"

"Boys, we can't just leave a dead cat in the parking lot of a high school."

"Hey, Sis, do you still keep a garbage bag in the back?"

"Yeah."

"And a shovel?"

"No! I'll just wrap it in a garbage bag, take it to the office, and we'll dump it in the dumpster, and we won't tell anyone ever."

"Agreed," Markus blurted.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Then it's settled."

But just as we were tossing the body in the trunk, monstrous clouds began to appear, and purple lighting began to strike around us.

I knew we were gonna die, but then, it just went completely black, and empty.


	3. Chapter 3

~Author's Note~

As I'm aware, most of you have complaints, saying that the dwarves are elves, and I know that. But I planned on having the idea that they changed over time, and became humans. They took similar traits to the "human" races in Skyrim; some more than others. For example, the Nords are similar to Caucasian humans. So please, have faith in the fact that we know what we are doing. Thank you for your time and consideration.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter Two: Unbound~

Markus' point of view:

I looked around.

"Is someone playing a really bad joke?" I mumbled.

"Oh, good, at least you are alive. Now if I get caught it's only for horse thieving and not murder, too."

"Murder? You murdered someone?"

"No. I found you and your friends here, while I was trying to escape with a couple of horses. Now, you and I can escape and leave those two bums for dead."

"Um…I don't even know you…why on God's green earth would I follow you?"

"Which god? Talos? Don't even think about worshiping him, child. You would hang for it."

"There are more than just the one God?"

"Maybe you got a really bad bump on your noggin. Yes. Akatosh, Arkay, Dibella, Kynareth, Julianos, Mara, Stendarr, Talos, Zenithar. The gods, boy! The gods! Do you know nothing of this place?"

"What place is this you speak of?"

"Skyrim! In the worlds of Tamriel!"

"Well, Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore."

"Is that female, Toto?"

"If she's Toto, then I'm Carmen San Diego…"

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. San Diego."

I had no other reaction but to do a face-palm.

I then noticed that my hands were filthy, my nails caked with dirt. My BLEACH cosplay was in tatters, but my katana was still with me. Elizabeth's bag had changed from burlap to leather. Her hair wasn't clean anymore. It was matted, and dirty. Same with Aaron's.

"Boy, are we on the wrong side of the tracks."

"Bear tracks? Sabre cat tracks? I do hate those Sabre cats…"

"Are you on schrooms?"

Suddenly, a bunch of iron clad men burst into the clearing. They put the protesting druggie into shackles, and so were the three of us.

Elizabeth began to wake up, and look around. She screamed and claimed that she didn't mean to hurt the cat.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter Three: Unbound II~

Elizabeth's point of view:

I awakened to being tugged and forced into cold metal fetters.

When I pried my eyes open, I could see that we were surrounded by men in what seemed to be Roman style soldiers and police.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt the kitty! It was an accident! I swear!"

"Shut up you stupid scum. This will teach you to show your faces here," one of the men sneered with obvious contempt.

I suddenly hoped that I was hallucinating this after the lightning storm. I knew I would wake up in a hospital bed, clean, healthy, and ready to go home.

Markus was awake, but Aaron was still out cold.

We were loaded onto a wagon, with two strangers in the wagon, and one being loaded with us.

The blonde one who wasn't gagged was talking to Markus and the stranger whom they kept calling Horse thief form Rorikstad…whatever that meant.

I finally got up the nerve to ask.

"Who's the gagged one next to me?"

"Ulfric Stormcloak. The leader of the Rebellion. He's going to be executed, no doubt about that."

I nodded solemnly and looked to the floor.

_Ulfric Stormcloak, horse thief, iron armor, Empire, Rebellion…STAR WARS! No. they didn't have iron armor or horse thieves…in fact they didn't have horses in the first place._

The puzzle ran in my mind over and over. I knew I had been here before. I knew I should feel confident, like I had done this before. It seemed too familiar…the name Syntyche kept swimming before my eyes. But why Syntyche? And the feeling of pointy ears.

I wanted to scratch my nose, but the cuffs kept getting in the way, preventing me of providing any sort of comfort to my itchy face and scalp.

We kept going a little ways, and I dared whisper to Markus, "Are you okay? More like am I okay? This can't be real."

"I don't know. I gave one sarcastic comment about Toto and Oz, and Horse thief was all over me and asked if you were Toto…"

"Great. Even more crazy people."

"Yeah. I wish I could read his mind. I mean, our clothes are just what we were wearing before, only now in tatters, and they look much different than their tatters. Now we are prisoners. We did nothing wrong, so I wonder what they'll accuse us of…"

I gave Markus a grim smile.

Aaron started to rouse a bit, but then clunked back down on the hard wagon floor.

"Humph mumph monkey, Trombone, sir," he mumbled, obviously out of it.

All five of us looked down on the lump, and started giggling. But that awoke him completely, and that was the end of that one.

"Where in the name of George Lucas are we?" he mumbled.

"Is that the name of a Daedric Prince?" Mr. Horse Thief asked.

Markus then attempted a face-palm in hand cuffs.


End file.
